This invention pertains to the art of structures for robotic manipulators.
In certain manipulator operations, such as the assembly of small, lightweight components as electronic assemblies and printed circuit board testing, it is considered important that the manipulator have the ability to move quickly. At the same time, it is also considered important that accuracy and precision be maintained. It is my belief that a manipulator provided with rotary joints will provide for the desirable characteristics in a better way than with a joint using a linear motion mechanism. Also the structure should be such that backlash in the driving mechanisms is minimized to permit the precision operation.
Accordingly, the aim of my invention is to provide a structural arrangement for a manipulator which can be relatively lightweight to enhance its speed of operation (through the reduction of inertia of moving parts), which is provided with rotary joints, and is of a character to facilitate elimination of backlash in the drives.